Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) AU- Merlin
by Poke-Potter-Pitch.1
Summary: "In a land of myth, and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a strange man. His name... Sebastian Michaelis."
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's 3P! Now, this is just an idea that's been in my head for a while, so (hopefully you won't be too dissapointed at this) I'm waiting to see if 2 people review and/or favourite/follow this story, and I'll actually start writing a chapter. I only need two people, just to see if anybody is interested.

Basically, this story if mine takes place in Camelot. Prince Ciel and his butler Sebastian, king Vincent, Lady Hannah and her servant Lizzy, etc.

One thing is though, there are more Merlin characters than there are Kuroshitsuji characters so every now and then I'll just have to make up an OC to fill in a role. Also some Kuroshitsuji characters don't suit any of the Merlin ones so they'll just be inserted randomly.

But for now I'll stop talking, and see if this gets any response. See you guys next time!

~3P~


	2. ACTUAL Chapter 1 (episode 1)

**Welcome to the first real chapter of this fanfiction, I have absolutely no idea what's going to happen because I'm making this up as I go along. Oh, and chances are rather than making OCs for the minor characters, I'll just keep the minor characters. Like the people that only appear in one episode (or maybe two) will just remain the same.**

 **And thank you to everybody who reviewed and favourited!**

 **Delirium68:** So do I... *nervous laughter*

 **Pichicha123:** Yeah, I really suck at this whole writing thing. *more nervous laughter*

 **D011:** Thanks ^_^

 **Ruby12:** Yeah, I had that idea too. I feel like a douchebag for saying this, you know, since it takes me freaking AGES to upload new chapters, but... you'll find out who plays who through the story. *even more nervous laughter*

 **I don't own Merlin or Kuroshitsuji... yet**

 **(*sigh* For those of you who have read my other fanfictions, you know what's coming. Imaginary line break)**

 _No mere mortal, no matter how great, can know his destiny. Even he can only guess his part in the great story that is about to unfold. Unlike most, his life will be near to never ending. However, that doesn't mean he does not have a great deal to learn. And so it will be for the strange butler arriving at the gates of Camelot. A "man" that will in time, father the legend. His name... Sebastian Michaelis. Heeheeheeheehee!_

The sun was shining brightly today. It would've been a bother for most, but after everything _he_ had been through, light wasn't exactly on his list of top annoyances.

Sebastian walked proudly through the gates of Camelot for the first time, he had heard a lot about this place. It was different to what he had imagined, he thought every inch of the place would have been made of material that only nobles were worthy of, but the lower parts of town looked rather... underdeveloped. He supposed that even a place of high standards such as this, still looked down on the weak and poor. It was disgusting really, the way humans class people.

He adjusted the hood of his black cloak as he stood still to observe what was happening, all the towns people seemed to be gathered around a man in chains being dragged by two guards to the centre of the square.

His crimson-red eyes fell on the man standing above everybody else, on a balcony connected to the famous castle. He had navy-blue hair and wore clothes only a royal could afford, covered by a dark blue cloak to show his importance. He spoke with a strong voice,

"Hello, my people. I'm sure you are all wondering as to what is man did to find his way to the execution stand." Some murmurs could be heard amongst the crowd, "This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring with all sorts of manners of creatures. Mermaids, druids, vampires, and the list goes on. It goes without saying that this behaviour cannot go unpunished. And so pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Vincent Phantomhive, have decreed that such practises are banned. On a penalty none other than death itself."

So it was true then. There was not a place in the five kingdoms where the rumours where not known, but for someone of low standards in society, rumours were all they were.

In this kingdom, anything supernatural of any kind is met with death. Well, no matter. Sebastian had hid his true nature before, he can do so again. Two guards forced Thomas' head on the block, not that he resisted much, anybody with half a brain new that the guards of Camelot were not to be messed with. At least not, by a mere civilian.

"I know some of you may doubt that I am a fair and just king, but don't be mistaken. For the crime of sorcery, there is just one sentence that can be passed."

He raised his hand slowly and dramatically, the executioner mirroring his movements with the axe, hovering over Thomas' head. You could almost feel the tension from the crowd, not moving, not blinking. The King forced his hand down sharply, as if lashing the air. The axe followed, and in one swift motion, Thomas was no more.

Nobody was comfortable at that moment, most people had to turn away for the moment of beheading. Sebastian thought he might've even heard someone throw up, but he chose to ignore that particular part.

"When I first came to this land," the people switched their attention back to Vincent, "this kingdom was in a state of pure anarchy. But with all of you wonderful people's help... Magic now longer runs free. So, what else to do, but declare a fesitival? To celebrate 20 years since the Undertaker was captured." Sebastian had heard that name before... but where? "And Camelot was saved from the pure darkness that is sorcery!" He waited for a reaction, preferably a positive one, but none came. "...Let the celebrations begin!" He made sure to subtly flash the Phantomhive crest on his cloak, before going to exit. That one symbol, that crow, was feared amongst all the kingdoms.

People had already gotten over the death, it was such a common sight, it barely effected people anymore. Everybody was talking amongst themselves and moving to wherever they were supposed to be, but it didn't stay quiet for long.

The crowd parted to show an old woman wailing in despair, which should already be confusing enough, but to add to that, she was holding something none of them had ever seen before... despite her seemingly weak appearance, she spoke directly to the king without shame.

"There is just one evil in this land, and it is not the supernatural! Not magic, not those willing to accept other's gifts... it is you!"

He was caught off guard, but acted confident and uneffected. "With your profound hatred... and your arrogant ignorance! You killed my husband!"

Most people looked scared, but still didn't seem to want to run. Like they were curious as to what was happening. Not that it was particularly difficult to understand. "I promise you... before these so called "celebrations" of yours are over, you will feel the grief that I feel! An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth... my husband, for your son!"

The King had heard this countless times before, but he'd be lying if he said that it still didn't scare him. And so, lying is exactly what he did. He kept up his pretence that he had it all under control,

"Guards, take her away." He waved his hand a little absentmindedly.

The guards closed in on the old woman, but before they had a chance to grab her, she looked up smiling insanely, holding the strange device in front of her, laughing,

"Smile for the picture!" All she did was press a button, and what appeared to be smoke was released all around her, the only thing that could be seen was the guard that was standing in front of her, screaming in pain, and _burning_. Some of the other guards dressed in blue fell back, more from shock than from anything else. They stood defenceless as a man was burning to death right in front of them.

For Sebastian, this was nothing new, but it still surprised him how an old woman such as her came across an item such as that.

When the screaming stopped, the body dropped dead, the smoke cleared, and the mother was nowhere to be seen. Panic struck amongst the crowd, and although it was admittedly hidden well, Sebastian could sense it in the King as well.

 **((I was planning to have one episode per chapter, but I now see that would take WAY too much words. So I don't know when this chapter will end, probably soon.))**

As he made his way up stairs to the court physician's chambers, some guards eyed him suspiciously, but were too busy searching for the old woman to care about him.

The door he came to was old and looked as if it would wake up the entire castle with its creaking if someone opened it. He used the back of his hand to gently knock on the door. No answer. He knocked again, a little harder this time. Still no answer. He might be a patient man, but it was pointless to stand there waiting, so he entered.

"Hello?" He looked around for the man who supposedly lived here.

 _Creak._

Above him, a tall, old man was dusting books on an inside balcony, he still hadn't noticed him. "Physician!" The louder voice took the man by surprise, and shocked him enough for him to trip backwards, off the balcony.

It happened too fast, Sebastian saw him falling, and thanks to nothing but his reflexes, used his speed to move in time to catch him and place him on his feet. He cursed himself for it, after all, he missed the perfect opportunity...

"Wh- What did you just do?!" He knew there was no point in trying to talk himself out of it, but he thought the least he could do is have some fun with this.

"I'm afraid..." He put on the most innocent face that he could, but even then, his eyes still showed the dastardly nature of his, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You can't fool me! I know _what_ you did, I want to know how you managed to do it!" When he didn't speak to answer, he decided to be more specific with his question, "What _are_ you?"

It was already far past the point of no return. The old physician knew he wasn't human, and seeing as this kingdom wasn't overly magic-friendly, he had to die. Besides, he was planning to kill him from the beginning anyway, so...

"I suppose... I'm merely one _hell_ of a butler." He smirked, showing off his razor sharp fangs, the room was swirling in darkness, until nothing left could be seen except for the old man, and Sebastian's sadistic expression.

"S-Surely not... a _demon_...?" The man fell backwards by the sheer force of what appeared to be nothing more than a shadow.

"And what if I was?" He kneeled down and gripped the defenceless man by his grey hair, "You'd report me? To the _king_? I'd like to see him try anything against m-"

"I wouldn't," interrupted, Sebastian was annoyed, but curious. "If you had done nothing wrong by me, I would see no reason to do wrong by you."

There was no reason to trust him, yet he loosened his grip a little and calmed down the darkness covering the room.

"Oh? You don't have a problem with a being from _hell_ walking free in your own chambers? You don't think I'm going to bring terror and death to your town? Murder your family before your eyes?"

He shook his head,

"Family is something I have none of, but besides that, I've seen good people burned at the stake all at King Phantomhive's expense. I don't make assumptions about people, human or not."

Without even realising it this time, Sebastian made all the darkness swallowing the room slowly dissapear. The man retained his neutral attitude, but he had to admit that despite what he said, being in the same room as a demon, still somewhat scared him.

He didn't let it affect him though, it was just a small emotion buried under all the others.

There was still no reason to trust this old man, none at all. Sebastian felt foolish- a rare occurrence- for even considering it, but perhaps, just perhaps, he wouldn't have to kill him. He held his gloved hand out,

"Sebastian Michaelis. A demon who planned to kill the court physician and take over his role so as to gain access to the royal household." With good reason, he was hesitant, but shook it anyway.

"Tanaka," in a way, he found the situation humorous, "The court physician."

They both grinned a little. "I'm sure there's another way for you to go through with your plan, one that doesn't include death."

"If you've got any ideas, I'm very interested to hear them." Tanaka shook his head again.

"None. But these things take time, we'll find something." Sebastian was surprised to hear this.

" _We_?"

"Well yes. Not everybody else is as accepting as me, if you want to find a place to stay, chances are you'll have to kill someone for their house. So you can just stay up there." He gestured to some stairs leading to a small room, and threw a rolled up blanket into Sebastian's arms.

He had met and made deals with a lot of strange people over all his years, but never one that openly accepted him to stay with them, especially in such a short amount of time.

He made his way up the stairs, but turned around halfway. This all seemed to be going too smoothly to be real.

"So... I don't kill you, and you don't go telling people that there's a demon in your house?"

"More or less, I suppose. But this isn't a permanent living arrangement, you'll be out of here when you find another place to live."

Taking orders from a human? One he hadn't even made an official deal with no less... still, he supposed it couldn't hurt, for now...

The room he was quite small, a single bed and a cupboard was all it had in it. He placed the bag he came in with beside the bed and looked out the window. Even he had to admit, seeing all of Camelot like this... it was nice. Dusk, a few lights from people's windows, and the slight talking amongst the people... it was peaceful.

When he really thought about it, everything he was doing was rather stupid. He chuckled to himself. He supposed, even a demon is allowed a chance to relax a little every now and then, right? He knew he was wrong, but it's at least nice to try.

 **(Another imaginary line break)**

 **So yeah, that's that. Some good news though, I'm finally getting a grip on my stories and writing a lot more often, so although it will still take ages for me to upload, hopefully no where near as long as it used to.**


End file.
